There are no other background inventions similar to this invention. Distinguish from other products—as will be appreciated, the foregoing provides prescribed formats for user information. In general only . . .
The invention is distinguished from other products as shown in the following paragraphs. The invention provides a method of communicating a message so that the user can gain information.
A further object of the invention is to provide a decorative message-bearing apparatus or method for any size shoes having an inspirational message on the heel portion of the apparatus, a corresponding Bible verse or message on the front part of the apparatus and a related inspirational topic along the upper edge of the apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a message-bearing apparatus that is available in an array of colors and graphics for insertion of the apparatus into the wearer's shoes. The wearer's shoes have a pre-printed message that allows the wearer to stand on the word of God.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a method of providing inspirational apparatus for shoes wherein a plurality of apparatus in varying colors, sizes, shapes, graphics, and materials are provided with a variety of inspirational phrases on the surface.